And Then the Power Went Out
by Ponchygirl
Summary: They just wanted to enjoy their movie...


_A/N: This is a Christmas present to JediJelsa777. I had way too much fun with this one. LOL hope you enjoy!_

"And Then the Power Went Out" by Ponchygirl

It was a nice cool December day, and off duty Fireman/Paramedic Johnny Gage was all alone in his apartment. His Christmas tree was brightly lit, and decorated, he was ready for Christmas! Today was his day off, and he knew a few other friends also had the day off as well. He wanted to throw a small Christmas party. He only invited three other people though, Fireman/Paramedic Roy DeSoto his partner and best friend at Fire Station 51, and California Highway patrol motorcycle officers Frank "Ponch" Poncherello and Jon Baker.

Johnny sat at the table waiting patiently, of which wasn't something he did often.

Soon Johnny heard a knock at the door, he rushed to the door to find that standing there was Ponch and Jon, with a plate of Christmas cookies.

"Merry early Christmas Johnny!" Ponch said cheerfully handing over the plate of goodies.

"Thanks guys, but you didn't have to bring cookies," Johnny replied.

"Yeah I know...but I was baking with Melissa all day. The least I could do was bring some cookies," Ponch informed.

"I was just there to steal a few," Jon admitted.

Ponch and Johnny laughed.

"Well come on in, guys. Roy will be here soon, and he's bringing a movie," Johnny enlightened them.

"What movie is he bringing?" Ponch asked looking rather thrilled about the whole thing.

"I think it's the movie Mall Cop, but I'm not certain," Johnny replied.

Jon and Ponch both nodded their heads excitedly. "This is gonna be an exciting night," Jon remarked.

Little did he know that remark would lead the four of them to their doom!

Roy arrived a few minutes later with the said movie, and the four men gathered around getting it set up. "I'll get the popcorn!" Ponch announced.

Roy smiled, "The last time I watched this was last year when I got it for my birthday. It's a good movie," he stated.

The others nodded, Ponch was happily cooking in the kitchen when suddenly everything went pitch black, and all electronics stopped.

"Whatever can the matter be," Ponch said playfully. No one else laughed though, Ponch thought they just blew a fuse, which he did all the time...that wasn't the case.

"Well whatever just happened I don't like it," Johnny stated. "I have no power," he added sadly.

"We were supposed to get a storm tonight...could the power have been cut out by the storm?" Roy suggested.

Johnny was silent thinking about it.

"I'm sorry, maybe we should call the power company?" Ponch suggested.

"With what phone!? The power is out, so the phone would be dead!" Johnny snapped.

"Oh…um well we've got cell phones," Jon reminded with a grin.

"I'm sure the power will just come back on any second now," Roy said sounding very sure. A few seconds later the power was back.

"Dang, you got some magical powers or something?" Ponch teased.

The rest of them were silent, as they hurriedly got everything set up not wanting to lose power again.

Roy sat watching the commercials, or as it was called on the DVD the 'previews' while the other three got some soda and popcorn.

As soon as it reached the main menu once again the power went out.

"Dang it! What the heck is wrong now!?" complained Johnny.

"Well whatever it is, I still think you should call the power company…either that or go check with the apartment manager and see if you forgot to pay the electric bill, and this is his way of warning you," Ponch replied while shoving popcorn in his mouth.

Johnny rolled his eyes, thankful Ponch most likely couldn't see him in the darkness cuz he had given him a glare at first. The electric bill wasn't paid? Ha! Like Johnny would forget something like that! And even if he did, would Mr. Miller really play a dirty trick on him like this?

Johnny just shook his head, then stood up. "Well I like the idea of going to talk to Mr. Miller about the power going out…and I KNOW it's not because I didn't pay my bill," Johnny replied once again shooting a glare at Ponch.

Just as he did though the power came back on, and Ponch saw the look on Johnny's face.

"Geeze Johnny, it was only a suggestion," he said looking somewhat hurt. Mostly a playful hurt, Ponch wasn't that easily offended by Johnny's glares, and mood towards him at times. It was normal.

Roy looked at them. "Well if the power is back on, let's try to enjoy the movie, with no interruptions," he suggested.

They all nodded.

"You're awfully quiet, Baker," Ponch whispered looking at Jon.

"What is there to say?" Jon replied then turned his attention to the movie, completely turning down the chance to engage in a conversation with Ponch. He knew if Ponch had his way, he'd talk the whole movie…that was just the way he was. He was 'movie talker' that was what Jon called it when he teased Ponch endlessly.

Ponch would just shrug it off, and say "Whatever, you're making stuff up." Not wanting to believe that he really was how Jon had described him, but deep down he knew it was true…just how do you admit that to Jon?

As they got towards the middle of the movie with no interruptions, Ponch was starting to feel a little uneasy inside. He knew deep down inside something was about to happen.

Jon just looked at his partner confused by the look in his eyes. Johnny and Roy however didn't even notice they were tuned into the movie, and nothing else…well occasionally reaching for cookies off the plate on the coffee table, but other than that they had their eyes glued to the screen.

Ponch felt a shiver run down his spine, the weird thing was it was at one of the funniest parts, so why would he be nervous?

Jon looked over at him, about to ask, when suddenly the lights began to flicker on and off. Ponch looked over at Jon.

"I knew something freaky was going on here. I'm getting outta here. Call me in the morning if you want, Johnny…but I think this place is haunted," Ponch said standing up right away and heading for the door. He had, had enough of this.

"Ponch, wait!" Johnny called.

"No thank you! I'm not waiting to find out what happens next. Your apartment gives me the creeps, man."

"All right fine, whatever…see you later," Johnny said giving up on getting him back. When Ponch made up his mind to leave, he was leaving!

Roy looked at Johnny. "I think something is wrong here," he said.

"No duh," Johnny replied while sitting on the couch. He rested his elbows on his knees, then places his chin in his hands. "You can all go home if you want. I'll figure this mess out later," Johnny said.

"No, I'm not leaving yet," Roy replied. He and Jon shared a look, they nodded then both stood up. "Come on, let's go see what's up with your power box," Roy said.

Johnny reluctantly followed the two. When they reached his power box, they found a man standing there by it. Johnny looked curious. He walked over to the man cautiously, the fact that his build was strangely like Chet's was starting to make Johnny boil with anger. He pulled off the ski mask and revealed none other than Chet Kelly.

"Chet!?" Roy said in shock.

"Just playing a trick on Johnny, huh?" Jon asked.

Chet was surprisingly speechless. His plan was to get out of there a few minutes after that last time he messed with the lights.

"Kelly, I can't believe you would do this!" Johnny yelled.

"Hey, calm down, Gage, it was all in good fun. I didn't hurt anyone,"

"You scared Ponch to death," Johnny replied.

"Well…"

Johnny was speechless. Jon and Roy couldn't help but laugh.

"Merry Christmas," Chet said sheepishly trying to get Johnny to forgive him.

Johnny upon realizing it was Christmas Eve softened a bit, just because…well why not? "All right I forgive ya. Now get lost, would ya?"

Chet just walked off without saying a word. It was weird that Chet was so quiet, but good at the same time, Johnny was still frazzled and in no mood to deal with that.

"Well let's get back inside and finish that movie. Ponch still isn't too far away we can convince him to come back I'm sure," Jon said.

Johnny nodded then they all walked back to Johnny's apartment room to enjoy the movie.

 _A/N:Just a little note for anyone that read this thinking 'why did she give them cell phones and let them watch Mall Cop?' I normally set all my stories in the time period that we are in right now. So this story it is 2016 for them. It says that on my profile, but I'm not sure if everyone goes and reads someones profile before reading a story, or after reading a story. LOL so just wanted to say that, so you know I know that they didn't have all that in the 70's and 80's._


End file.
